


Pinned

by moveablesponge



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov, Wall Sex, they're good thighs, yuuri's thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveablesponge/pseuds/moveablesponge
Summary: Victor + Yuuri + wall sex. What do you want from me, that's all it is. Also, Yuuri's pushy and Victor's a tease.





	Pinned

He can tell Yuuri’s on edge by the way he stands a little too close, a hand lingering on Victor’s waist, pressing against the small of his back, gripping his upper arm a bit too tight, little gusts of breath hot against the nape of his neck. It’s hard to make polite conversation with colleagues and admirers when your fiancé is silently simmering right next to you, so Victor flashes an award-winning smile and makes his excuses, leading Yuuri away from the party in a way that hopefully does _not_ telegraph “I’m sorry, but my boyfriend really needs me to debauch him.”

As soon as they’re out of sight in the darkened corridor, forceful hands grab Victor’s suit lapels and reel him in for a clumsy, urgent kiss. He snakes his arms around Yuuri’s waist, bending him backwards and deepening the kiss until Yuuri is moaning into his mouth, hips grinding shamelessly against Victor’s.

“We should probably– mmph– find somewhere farther away from the ballroom.”

Yuuri is busy fumbling with Victor’s fly buttons. “Who cares.”

“Ohhh, you wouldn’t mind if someone caught us?” Victor’s lips quirk into a devious smile against Yuuri’s. “Would you like it if someone walked in and saw me fucking you senseless?”

Victor can feel Yuuri’s erection twitch against his thigh as his fiancé sputters with embarrassment. “That’s not– I just meant, they probably won’t– Stop that!” he hisses as Victor chuckles into his shoulder. Yuuri gives an exasperated sigh. “You’re right, let’s get further from the door.”

They find a secluded hallway, ghostly in the moonlight, and Yuuri shucks all the clothes off the lower half of his body while Victor fumbles for the little bottle of lube in his coat pocket, distracted by the sight of Yuuri standing half-naked in the dim light, his bare legs lean and graceful under the hem of his white dress shirt.

Victor hurriedly dumps slick over his erection and scoops Yuuri up, pressing his back into the wall. Strong legs cinch around his waist, and he impales Yuuri to the hilt in one smooth thrust. A strangled moan echoes through the hallway. For a moment, Victor worries that he overdid it.

“Too much?” he asks, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri lets out a shaky sigh and gazes up at Victor with glassy brown eyes. “Not enough.”

A thumb strokes fondly against Yuuri’s hip as Victor leans in for another kiss. “Good.”

He sets a sultry pace, grinding his hips in lazy circles, with Yuuri’s breath hot and heavy against his face, fingers stroking through the short coarse hairs at the nape of Victor’s neck. His hands cup Yuuri’s ass, kneading the soft flesh and pulling him open wider, making Yuuri shiver at the feeling. Yuuri’s kisses start to get more hungry and sloppy, his knees impatiently squeezing around Victor’s waist.

“Harder.”

“What was that?” Victor teases with a smirk as he continues his punishingly methodical pace.

Yuuri whines with frustration, clutching at his shoulders hard enough to bruise. “I said hard– ah!”

A brutal snap of Victor’s hips has Yuuri groaning with relief, until he realizes that Victor isn’t moving. He has him pinned there against the wall, stuffed full to bursting but unable to move. The blood pounds in Victor’s ears as he watches Yuuri squirm on his cock, gasping and scowling up at Victor, too addled by arousal to string words together.

Victor leans into Yuuri, presses a soft kiss just under his cheekbone, and smiles. “Ask nicely.”

Yuuri gapes at him for a second, and then his eyes narrow into that look that says “I’m about to disobey my coach in front of millions of people.”

“No way.”

And suddenly powerful thighs are clamping around Victor’s waist and hands are gripping his shoulders as Yuuri hoists himself upward and rides. He rides Victor like that, upright, like Victor’s another stripper’s pole, and all Victor can do is stare up slack-jawed and try to keep his balance, struggling not to come from the sight of Yuuri gracefully bobbing up and down on Victor’s cock. He runs his hands up Yuuri’s thighs, feeling the muscles flex and release with each thrust, Yuuri’s whimpers growing louder and more urgent as he throws his head back, his bare throat pale in the moonlight.

Finally Victor’s had enough. Yuuri’s back slams against the wall, knocking the wind out of him with a yelp, as Victor fucks him at an unforgiving pace. He hooks his arms under Yuuri’s knees, pushing them up until Yuuri is bent almost in half, splayed open and twitching around Victor’s cock and gazing up at him with a hazy half-smile. Victor keeps pounding him into the wall, drinking in Yuuri’s choked-out moans and slackened dazed expression, his thigh muscles starting to tremble under Victor’s hands.

Yuuri holds Victor’s gaze for as long as he can, even as his face starts to twist and break into something vulnerable and stripped bare, and Victor watches spellbound as Yuuri falls apart in his arms, eyes finally squeezing shut as he succumbs with a shout.

Victor only takes a few more thrusts before he buries himself deep inside Yuuri with a sigh, Yuuri’s legs and arms clinging tight around him and sweat sticking their bangs together and breath mingling to the point where he feels like they’ve almost merged into one person.

******

“I don’t really want to get caught, you know.”

Victor sleepily looks over to where Yuuri is pulling his trousers on. “Oh?”

Yuuri zips up his fly and looks up at Victor with a bashful expression. “I mean, it’s a nice idea in theory. But…” He lifts a hand to stroke Victor’s jaw. “You’re the only person I want to see me like that.”

Victor turns to press a soft kiss into Yuuri’s palm. He smiles. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Why does Victor carry lube in his fancy suit coat pocket?  
> A: He carries lube in the pocket of every article of clothing he owns, you fools. Always be prepared.


End file.
